Some fun!
by muserbc1234
Summary: Follow the life and times of Harry, Hermione and Ron as well as the Torchwood gang, the 9th and 10th Doctor and Rose, Sherlock and the crew, Merlin and friends and Peter, Sylar and the rest. What could possibly go wrong? What mischief will they get into?
1. Chapter 1: A prologue

**Authors note: This is my first big cross-over so I hope you like it. Please review so I know to keep writing, I would love to know if you like it. Sorry the chapters are really short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sherlock or any of the other TV shows mentioned in this story. **

**Warning: This story does not follow harry potter book plot! Or many other TV show plots precisely (I am screwing around with the characters basically) **

**Some fun!**

**Chapter 1: A Prologue **

Hogwarts is no ordinary school, so you should think of it as nothing less than extraordinary. It is a place of education for those of us with a magical gift, and when I say magical, yes I really mean it; for this is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts is home to all sorts of people who lucky for you, you are going to hear their stories of life at Hogwarts (but muggles aren't meant to know about Wizards, witches and Hogwarts etc. so I hope you're not a blabber mouth and tell everyone; otherwise the ministry of magic will be after you and believe me when I tell you that is never a good thing). So here we begin on the Hogwarts express at the start of a new school year. For some this is just the start of all their adventures, for others just a continuation. So where to start then, I know let's find all the first years and then we can work our way up and then onward. Oh look here comes a first year now down the hallway of the train looking for a place to sit, why not start here then. Let the adventure begin!


	2. Chapter 2: New friends

**Authors note: Hope you like the second chapter, please review. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**Some fun!**

**Chapter 2: New friends **

John was walking down the hallway of the train looking for somewhere to sit when he came across one such carriage with just one other boy in it. This was Johns first year at Hogwarts and he was so excited. John came from a family of muggles and was completely surprised when his letter came in the post saying that he, John Watson, was to attend Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As John slowly pulled the door open the boy in the carriage looked up from the book he was reading and John finally got a good look at him. He had a head of jet black disheveled curls and cheekbones that could cut you like glass. His skin was almost unnaturally pale, his body tall and lanky and those eyes. They were an icy blue like there was a raging storm going on inside of them and the way those mesmerizing blue orbs stared at you; almost as if they could look right into you and go searching in the deepest corners of your mind, until they found out every last secret you kept. They were the most beautiful thing John had ever seen.

"Did you want something?" came a rather annoyed voice in the direction that John was looking in and it was then that John realised that he had been staring at the stranger in the carriage.

"Um" John tried to get his mind back into gear and at least manage to scrape together something to say so this boy wouldn't think him completely incompetent, "Err... do you mind if I sit in here with you, it's just every other carriage I've been to so far has been full"

The boy took one last glance at John and looked straight back down at his book and began to read again, so John took this as a yes, that he could sit in here, even if the strange boy in the carriage wasn't willing to give an answer. He pulled in his trunk and placed it on the luggage rail above the empty seats and then closed the door before sitting down. And that's all he did for the next five minutes, just sit there in silence and he couldn't take it anymore, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm John Watson" and the next thing he heard was not what he was expecting at all.

"I know" stated the stranger, looking up from his book.

"You... Wait. What? How do you know my name?!" asked John very confused and slightly nervous.

"Your name is on your trunk. I can also tell that your father is in the military by the way you tie your shoes, I know that your mother is a nurse by the state of your hands and that you have an older sibling who is an alcoholic by your clothes as well as other things."

John looked absolutely gobsmacked.

"Wow you got it all right, that was amazing"

"Really, you think so?" the stranger asked quite shocked.

"Yeah, it was brilliant" John told the stranger a grin plastered on his face and then a thought just occurred to him, "Err, you still haven't told me your name yet"

The stranger looking very pleased with the reaction he got out of John and announced, "Hi, my name is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes"

And that there was the beginning of a strong friendship between two complete opposites that were a perfect match for each other.


	3. Chapter 3: An introduction

**Authors note: Enjoy and please review, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, none of the characters are mine.**

**Some fun!**

**Chapter 3: An introduction**

"This is going to be the best time of our lives, I bet you" Gwen giggled to the rest of her friends in their Carriage. Gwen had been waiting to go to Hogwarts all her life. She grew up in the muggle world but, her mother being a witch, had told her all about the wizarding world and Hogwarts ever since she was a little girl. Her mother was so proud of her when her letter came through the post, announcing that she was to go to Hogwarts. So here she was, sitting on the Hogwarts express with her four closest friends. It came as quite a shock to her to hear at the end of year six when they were all telling each other what secondary schools they were going to and they all said Hogwarts.

"Which house is which again?" asked Toshiko, her still not getting to grips with the whole her being a witch thing.

"Gryffindor is the house of the brave and the courageous," said Gwen.

"Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal and the patient," said Ianto.

"Ravenclaw is the house of the wise and ready of mind," said Jack.

"And last of all Slytherin is the house of the cunning and ambitious and most importantly there the evil ones," announced Owen.

"Owen! That's not true. Don't confuse her!" Gwen yelled at Owen, who just sat there smirking.

"So which house do you think you'll be in?" Jack asked Owen, "cause I have a fair idea." He finished with a smirk on his face

"Owen is defiantly going to be a Slytherin!" Gwen crowed, and with that statement everyone else burst into laughter, even Owen. This laughter however was cut short by the sound of the door to the compartment being pushed open. There in the doorway stood two people, a boy and a girl who looked only just older then the group in the carriage.

"Alright Jack" said the boy where as the girl opted for "Hi Jack"

"Rose, Doctor!" Jack grinned, getting up and giving the Doctor a hug and Rose a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Err, Jack, are you going to introduce us?" asked Ianto.

"Oh right, yeah, Doctor, Rose, this is Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen. Guys this is Rose and David" Jack introduced them all pointing at each of them as he said their name's.

"You can all call me the Doctor though" David smiled. After the introductions the team and the Doctor and Rose then got into a big discussion about what Hogwarts was like and all the trouble the team would most likely get into. They talked about quidditch, the house cup and finally the Doctor warned the team about Snape and his dreadful potions classes.

"Bye Jack, looking forward to seeing some of your faces on the Gryffindor table" Rose announced before her and the Doctor left, the Doctor's arm around Rose's waist.

"That was the Doctor and his girlfriend Rose, there third years and in Gryffindor just to clarify" Jack informed them before the 'what house do you think you'll be in' conversation was back up and going strong.


	4. Chapter 4: Something unexpected

**Authors note: I think this is my best chapter so far, please tell me what you think and review. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Chapter 4: Something unexpected **

Peter absolutely hated Sylar and he didn't know why, there was just something about him that annoyed Peter so much. Maybe it was because he was a Slytherin where as he, himself, was a Gryffindor and there house rivalry was taking its toll on him, but he just could not get over it. Now was the beginning of the fourth year he had to endure him. Peter was minding his own business, just walking down the hallway on his way back to his carriage where all his friends were when; suddenly he was knocked into an empty carriage. Once he had picked himself back up and had regained his balance, he then looked up to find three fifth year Slytherins in front of him. One of the Slytherins quickly ran behind Peter and grabbed a hold of his hands and kept them behind his back so he couldn't run off and just to make sure another Slytherin stood in front of the door. Meanwhile the last Slytherin stood in front of Peter, wand out at the ready.

"Look what we've got here" he sneered, "A Gryffindor mud-blood!" the other Slytherins snickered at the offensive name he had just called Peter. "Now what should we do with you"

Peter closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst, but nothing happened. Suddenly the hands keeping his own hands back became limp and the body pressed up against his own fell back. When Peter finally opened his eyes he saw the other two Slytherins lying limp on the floor and who other then Sylar in the doorway, wand drawn, just staring at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked with what sounded like concern in his voice.

Peter just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. Sylar hadn't saved him surly not, why would Sylar save someone like Peter. After all as the other Slytherins had said, Peter was just a mud-blood Gryffindor that hardly anyone took any notice of whereas Sylar was a pure-blood Slytherin who had no reason to save Peter at all.

"You... you saved me?" asked Peter slightly confused and still a little traumatized. All Sylar did was nod in answer.

Then something changed. Peter had a sudden new found respect for the teenager that stood before him. The thought that Peter used to hate Sylar suddenly became absurd to him. Then he did something totally unexpected, that even he at the time did not know that he was about to do. He ran straight up to Sylar and gave him an enormous hug. Sylar was slightly taller than him so Peter could rest his head on Sylar's shoulder. As Peter moved away he spoke in a quiet voice, "Thank you" with a small smile on his face. The look he got in reply from Sylar gave him butterflies in his stomach and got his heart beating just that little bit faster. Sylar gave Peter the most dazzling smile and the pure joy in his eyes just said it all really.

"Err; Sylar, do you wanna go find somewhere to sit... together?" Peter asked quite nervously, eagerly anticipating Sylar's reply.

"I'd love to and please, call me Gabriel" Sylar smiled back and off they went in search of an empty carriage with no unconscious Slytherins in it, with huge grins plastered on their faces. On their way they passed the carriage that Peter was originally on his way to, with all his friends in, and the looks on their faces as they saw Peter pass while talking to a Slytherin was absolutely priceless.


	5. Chapter 5: Strange

**Authors note: I'm not so sure about this chapter but let me know what you think, please review. **

**Disclaimer****: Not one bit.**

**Some fun!**

**Chapter 5: Strange **

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in a carriage together talking as they did every year. This was their fifth year and they were all hoping to god that nothing strange or weird was going to happen this time. Ron and Harry had gotten into a heated discussion about quidditch so Hermione took this time to get settled in and start reading. Just as Harry and Ron's argument over quidditch was about to start getting violent and, no matter how hard Hermione tried she couldn't get them to stop, there came a knock at their carriage door. There stood, funny enough, the Hufflepuff seeker himself, Cedric Diggory. Harry and Ron were now having a glaring competition so as not to look bad in front of the young man at the door. Hermione realising that neither of the other two was going to let Cedric in, waved her hand in a way as to motion 'come in' and slowly Cedric opened the door.

"Did you want something, Cedric?" asked Hermione, still slightly confused as to why the sixth year was there.

"Oh, um, I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. I can't seem to find my friends anywhere," asked Cedric, "If that's ok with you, of course" and to this Hermione was quite shocked.

"Oh, um, sure come in." And so Cedric did, he sat next to Ron and was now facing Harry and Hermione who were sitting in the opposite seats.

"Hi Harry" Cedric said giving Harry a smile, "err Ron, Hermione" he added as an afterthought. Soon the boys were back to their quidditch conversation which they had successfully dragged Cedric into. The carriage was starting to get particularly loud- to loud to read, anyway- so at this point Hermione got up taking her book with her, said her goodbyes to three boys arguing in the carriage and went off to try and find a quieter place to read. On her way, because she was reading as she walked, she bumped right into someone, dropping her book.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione apologised just about bend down and scoop up her book.

"Please, let me" The stranger in front of her offered, just beating Hermione to the book on the floor, "Hi, my names Chris"

The boy that stood before Hermione was wearing a brown trousers, a black t-shirt, a rather large leather jacket and to top it all he had a scarf wrapped around his neck with the Gryffindor colours on it. He had short brown hair and quite big ears.

"Hi, I'm Hermione" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Do you wanna go find somewhere to sit?" he asked returning the smile.

"That'd be great. I just had to leave my carriage because my friends where making so much noise over their argument about quidditch that I could no longer hear myself think, let alone read" Hermione explained as they went into an empty carriage. The last thing heard before the carriage door was closed was the sound of laughter, then the both of them started talking about their summers and their families-which was when Hermione found out that Chris was the older brother of the third year Gryffindor who liked to call himself the Doctor- and they both found themselves having a great time in each other's company even without there friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Admit it

**Authors note: Just clarify in the last chapter, Chris, is meant to be the 9th incarnation of the Doctor. Hope you like this chapter, sorry its so short. Please review and make me happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own zip. **

**Some fun!**

**Chapter 6: Admit it **

"Come on you two, just admit it" Morgana smirked.

"Yeah, we both know that you two got together this summer" Gwen added a similar smirk on her face over the distress they were causing the two teenagers they were accusing of being in a relationship.

"We are not going out with each!" Arthur shouted for the fifth starting to get really angry.

"Merlin?!" Morgana said, in a questioning and yet accusing voice. All eyes were now on Merlin. He was leaning forward, his hands in his hair and his elbows resting on his knees. He just couldn't take it anymore the questions, the looks. This was his and Arthurs last year at Hogwarts and why shouldn't he admit that they were going out; after all, all Merlin wanted was to have fun this year and do it with the person he loved.

"FINE, fine! Yes we're going ok!" Merlin had finally caved in and given up the secret.

Then simultaneously all Merlin could here was a "Yes, we knew it!" from the girls and a "Merlin!" coming from an exasperated Arthur.

"I'm sorry Arthur but I just couldn't take it anymore" Merlin spoke feeling really guilty.

"Oh Merlin, it's ok, I understand" Arthur soothed, wrapping his arms around the young man and pulling him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Gwen squealed in excitement at the display of affection going on before her eyes. At this comment a blush started to slowly work its way onto Merlin's face.

"So when exactly did this happen" inquired Morgana.

"Last day of last year, we kissed under the oak tree by the lake side." Arthur explained, Merlin still in his tight embrace. "Best day of my life" he added leaning down and giving Merlin a kiss on the lips. Before the girls could say anything about how cute or how adorable he and Arthur were, Merlin piped up.

"Where's Lancelot, Gwen, I would of thought that he would be with you, him being your boyfriend an all" he asked.

"Oh, he's in the prefect's carriage. Gosh Merlin, your memory really is atrocious, he's been going to that carriage for three years now!"

"Oh yeah" Merlin announced, a goofy grin on his face.

A few minutes later the train had arrived at it desired destination and people were slowly piling out of the doors.

"Come on Merlin, I'll walk you out" Arthur smiled, wrapping his arm around Merlin's waist as they walked out of the carriage door.

"Oh this year's going to be interesting" Morgana smirked as she followed the others out of the carriage and off of the train.


	7. Chapter 7: Sorting reveals all

**Authors note: I really hope you like this chapter, took me ages, kept thinking of something good to write and then forgetting it as soon as I tried to put it down. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of of the characters or the setting (I think you all get the point that I don't own the characters and am not making a profit from this etc. so I'm just gonna stop putting this on, OK)**

**Some fun!**

**Chapter 7: Sorting reveals all **

"Is everyone here?" Professor McGonagall asked all the first years as more of a rhetorical question but she still got a few nods off of the young students that stood before her. They were all in a small chamber just off of the main great hall.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts" McGonagall started, "Through that door is the great hall where shortly the beginning of term banquet will be held, but before you can take your seat you will be sorted into your house. The sorting is very important; your house will be something like your family. You will share classes with them, sleep in your house dormitory and you will spend your free time with your house mates in your house common room. I'm sure most of you know this but the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. For good behaviour you will we be rewarded with house points but rule braking will end in those house points being taken away. At the end of the year the house cup will be rewarded to the house with the most house points. The house cup is a great honour so I expect you to try your best and earn house points. The sorting ceremony will take place in front of the whole school, now if you will follow me" She finally finished, the first years feeling thoroughly informed for the time being.

They were lead into the great hall in an alphabetical line. Professor McGonagall then stopped them and went up and put a stool with an old, ratty hat on it on to the stage. Then to all of the first year's amazement the hat started to sing. When it was done the whole hall burst into applause and the sorting ceremony began.

* * *

"Cooper, Gwen"

Gwen tentatively made her way up to the stool and placed the hat onto her head, it was so big that it covered her eyes. Gwen got quite a bit of a shock when, suddenly she could hear a voice in her head.

'Ah, what do we have here? You are very caring and protective over the ones you hold most dear. You are brave and very willing to stand up to people for your friends, I know exactly where to put you...' then suddenly the hat shouted aloud, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Gwen quickly ran to the table where woops of cheer were coming from and sat next to the Doctor and Rose.

"Donavan, Sally "was then called and as soon as the hat was placed on her head it boomed, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Harkness, Jack"

* * *

Peter could remember when he was sorted as if it was yesterday. It was the most nervous moment of his life as he timidly made his way up to the stool and dropped the hat slowly onto his head. His whole family were Gryffindors and he could feel his brothers gaze on him even if he couldn't see because of the material covering his eyes. And if being nervous about what house he was about to be placed in wasn't bad enough, the voice that suddenly started talking to him in his head shocked him so much he almost fell off the stool, giving way to a few snickers from the older students.

'Ah, bit nervous are we'

'Who am I kidding; if a hat can scare me I am not worthy to be a Gryffindor'

'Don't be so modest, we both know there is plenty of bravery bubbling up in you; I know exactly where to put you'

And at exactly the same time Peter thought about what the hat had shouted out for him the exact yell of 'GRYFFINDOR!' was shouted out for the boy named Jack who walked over calmly to where Peter and the rest of the Gryffindors were cheering over there new arrival. No sooner had Jack sat down "Harper, Owen" was shouted out and a few moments later the boy came and joined Jack at the Gryffindor table, accompanied by even more whoops of cheer.

* * *

"Holmes, Sherlock"

Sherlock, for lack of a better choice of words, was thoroughly bored. The sorting ceremony was meant to be one of the highlights of the year, supposedly, but Sherlock just couldn't see the fun in this. He gracefully made his way over to the stool, a bored expression sewed on his face. The bored expression quickly turned into one of annoyance when he heard the voice talking to him in his head after he had put the hat on.

'Ah, something new, such a mind you have. Such cold intellect, you could be great, very great indeed. Such potential.'

'Could you stop with the trite conversation, it's dull and I'm bored'

'No patience, definitely not a Hufflepuff for sure'

Sherlock had been sat on that stool for over five minutes and it most definitely was not helping with the boredom. So much so he had to keep changing the position he was in on the stool, because it kept getting really uncomfortable. The minutes ticked by as an intense silent battle continued between Sherlock and hat, the only clue as to what was happening between the two was the expressions on Sherlock's face and right now he did not look very happy.

Suddenly he straightened up and shouted aloud, "NO! Don't put me in Gryffindor, there all idiots, I'd die of boredom!" in an angry voice, the emotion also clear on his face. This comment got him a lot of glares of off the Gryffindors and he just glared back. Then, if it was even possible, the hat smirked before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Sherlock got up off the stool and made his way over to the cheering table. Just as he sat down he got a quick look at the Gryffindor table and, believe me, if looks could kill he would already be decomposing.

* * *

Minutes passed by, "Hooper, Molly" was announced to be a Hufflepuff as well as "Jones, Ianto".

"Moriarty, Jim" a short, Irish boy with a very creepy smile was, not surprisingly, announced a Slytherin. He then joined "Moran, Sebastian" who had been claimed by the Slytherins just before.

Ravenclaw hadn't had many new students to join their house, so they were very thankful that "Sato, Toshiko", the second to last first year left was to join the Ravenclaw table. This now just left John. And his nerves. That were eating him up.

What if the hat tries to bite my head off? He thought as he made his way up to the stool. What if it doesn't put me in a house, what if they kick me out because it doesn't put me in a house! He thought again just before putting the hat onto his head.

'I know exactly where to place you'

And all of a sudden the hat roared 'HUFFLEPUFF!' and all John's nerves melted away. With the hugest grin on his face he ran over to the Hufflepuff table, met by even more cheers, sat and started to make friends already. Dumbledore said a few words and then the banquet began. Students everywhere were cramming their faces full of food, excited for the new day and the new friends they would make and all the fun they would soon have.


End file.
